ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Googoltrix and its Wielder
The Googoltrix and it's Weilder is a fan made episode of The OmniHeroes! It is written by Dan. Synopsis Techadons are coming to Earth, and Dan "Dbash" Rupe must stop them with his newly aquired Trix. Plot Dan runs in the ally, he looks back, and sees the Techadons coming at him. He looks down at his left wrist, where an alien wristwatch covers. He activates the watch, and the dial comes up. He scrolls through, looking at the translusent figurines come and go. He stops on a crystal alien. He presses the dial down. Dan's DNA is shown. Close up. The Atoms inside of his DNA are altering. Inside the atoms, small Dans are bubbled inside. They glow green, and the crystal alien is inside. The crystals grow everywhere inside of Dan, until he is completly different. Dan's eyes are yellow. His costume is a jumpsuit with a white side and a black side. The Trix is now on his left chest. The crystal alien kept running, his joints creaking and cracking. "Oh fudge! This isn't the speedy one!" The crystal alien said. He looked back. The Techadons were gaining. He gasped, then he was... sliding? He was surfing on crystals! "Sick!" The alien slid up a building, then looked down at the alien technology. "Hmm. Maybe I can make some crystal weapons!" He said. He consentrated, then he heard and felt diamonds forming. He made a boomerang! "Yes!" The alien threw the boomerang, and it destroied one alien. The alien wrist watch's symbol started flashing red. "Crud." In a red flash, the crystals shattered off, the jumpsuit returned to the watch's database, and normal, 14 year old Dan was standing there. He looked, and the Techadons were climbing up. He looked at the watch, the hourglass shape was red. He tried fiddling with it, but that didn't work. Dan started slapping the watch, then there was a flash of green light, and.... A large dinosaur was standing beside the building, over 100 feet tall. "Boo." The dinosaur said, and started smashing the tiny robots. The watch's symbol on his chest started flashing red. He was back to normal. "That. Was. EPICAL!" Dan yelled. He looked around, and saw a house on fire! "It's time to transform!" He activated the watch, and found a moth alien. He slapped it down. When the green flash came, a Human was not standing there. It was a large blue alien, with big buggy eyes, and floated in the air. "Should I name these guys?" He asked. "I'll be, um, Freezer, nah... um, how 'bout Big Chill!" Big Chill's wings fluttered, and he flew at the house, and let out a beam of cold atoms into the atmosphere, freezing the fire. We see Dan sitting on his bed, looking through his aliens. "This one his Diamondhead. This one is... Accelerate. Wait, make that XLR8. Big Dino? Nah, Humungousaur. Big Chill." He saw a plant alien, a fire alien, a snot thing, a blob, a fish, and a humanoid with horns on his head. "Cool!" Characters *Dan Rupe Aliens Used *Diamondhead *XLR8 (Mentioned) *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Wildvine (Hologram) *Heatblast (Hologram) *Goop (Hologram) *Limbo (Hologram) *Ripjaws (Hologram) *Alien X (Hologram) * Villans *Techadons Category:Episodes